Missing Gap Esme's Island
by hollykener
Summary: What happened while Bella and Edward were in the water? Not the complete night, but I may update if there are enough reveiws.


As he pulled us further into the water, my warm imperfect body pressed up against his cool one; I felt that same warm tingly sensation through my body, despite the iciness of his smooth skin. As I was pondering this new sensation he turned toward me with a torn expression on his face "Bella" his voice barely more than a whisper "are you sure you want to this? We could wait till it's completely safe for you. I could have you a vampire in three days, we can return home, make you one of us, continue our honeymoon when you're changed" his words came out so rushed with indecision I had to concentrate to catch them all. He must be nervous, he was offering to make me a vampire, maybe he was getting over his reluctance... probably not. However desperate he was, so was I, I was selfish, I wanted this and I trusted him. "Edward, I'm sure let's do this" I was confident till my previous insecurities came back and a new possibility dawned on me "Why? Do you not want to do this?" I asked my voice strained with hurt. He looked at me with an incredulous expression. "Bella don't be absurd, how you could possibly construe that I felt that way, I have no idea but I want you more than you can possibly begin to imagine. I am merely concerned about keeping you alive." I was pretty sure he said the last part in attempt to sway me from my unmoving decision, but I was unfazed "well, if that's how you feel I'm ready, you seem to be apart from your incessant worrying. I trust you. I want you. I love you. Let's get on with this" He looked at me with a resigned expression and muttered "will I ever win an argument with you?" and then more clearly as he gazed into my eyes, his topaz eyes melted into liquid gold dazzling me yet again, he said with an extreme sense of conviction and satisfaction "I love you too Bella Cullen my ridiculously beautiful wife." I rolled my eyes at him but the blush colouring my face, neck and... chest caught his attention and gave me away. Abrubtly he pulled me him for an urgent but yet still careful kiss and I melted into his marble arms.

As our lips moved in synchronisation under the moonlight, in the oddly warm tropical ocean, I had to pull away to breathe. Edward continued caressing my neck with his lips as I caught my breath and tried to regain enough composure to rid myself of my dizziness. As I turned my head to find his lips, he stopped suddenly and pulled away, instantly afraid I'd crossed some hidden line I asked "Edward what's wrong?" he looked at me with an expression of longing and something else I couldn't recognise, hang on, was Edward Cullen my husband for eternity, the master of the poker face.... embarrased? I felt the grin threatening at the corners of my lips ."Nothing is wrong Bella, well mostly nothing is wrong, anyway." Confused I just stared at him. "I was wondering" he paused, still embarrassed "May I?" completely and utterly confused as to what he was talking about I asked

"Edward what on earth are you talking about? Look at what?"

"You" he answered me simply, with a sheepish expression. A shocked giggle erupted from my mouth as I realised what he meant. Edward glared jokingly at me. " Oh Edward, ever the gentleman aren't we? You honestly haven't looked yet?" that faint pang of something similar to stage fright came back as I realised he was going to see me, all of me for the first time. Then I reasoned with myself, It _is_ Edward he loves you it doesn't matter how you look, but it did little to help me. "No" he grinned at me "you should have expected it by now" I sighed and almost felt guilty for my shameless ogling earlier, almost.

His eyes raked slowly up and down my body, clearly visible to his superior eyesight even in the darkness and... under the water. It could have been seconds or hours before he said anything, time meant nothing to me at this moment. However eventually he let out a strangled moan. This shocked me to say the least, as I stared at him with wide eyes he said in a forcedly composed voice "Bella you are the most beautifully breathtaking being on this planet and so...." he seemed to be struggling for words, then he suddenly grinned "sexy, without even realising it, even better than the motorcycle gear" he said his perfect teeth glinting in the moonlight and his silvery skin creasing at the sides of eyes as he ginned the most mind-blowing crooked smile he had ever given me, then his eyes started to wonder down my body again... Even the memory of Jacob brought with the reference of the motorcycles had no effect on me in this instant, the Jacob drawer didn't even rattle.

Edward's grin slowly faded and his eyes became intense, he reached out for me and pulled me close, that same but stronger sensation flowed through me at his touch: the once tingly but now burning feeling. He pulled me tighter till I could feel every line of his flawless, muscled marble body. He bent his head down and kissed me, it was the same as it was after the reception; slow but building. Hesitantly he traced his hands down my arms that were practically clinging to his neck and I moved my hands to his chest, when he let out a... growl? I ignored it though and continued moving my hands to his stomach, but suddenly my hands were stopped of my own accord. Edward, who had left his hands on my arms, had now begun moving them again slowly over my ribs, brushing against my breasts and I let out a soft moan, he grinned victorious against my lips. Not wanting him to have the upper hand I continued with the slow procession of my hand down his chest to his stomach ignoring the thin line of bronze hair that lead down... and laughed when he let out another growlmoan, a mixture of frustration and pleasure.

"Bella you are driving me insane" he whispered into my ear and then began to suck at my earlobe and neck, I shivered with pleasure "Good" I whispered into his own ear, he growled playfully then grinned mischievously. He brought his lips back to mine and continued with the procession of his hands. His hands moved from where they had stopped at my waist down toward my hips, while I tried to concentrate to remember to breathe; not succeeding may I add. "Breathe Bella" he said in a husky voice and I inhaled a long, shaky breath. He somehow pulled me closer by the hips and I could feel him, harder than the rest of his body pressed up against my stomach, we both groaned together. His hands continued past my hips and over my ass where they stopped and groped and squeezed. I laughed internally: Edward Cullen the ass man. His hands continued midway down my thighs and grabbed tighter, pulling them apart. I gasped. He then lifted me up and hitch my legs around his cool waist, we both moaned at the sensation. "Let's go inside" he suggested. I could only nod in agreement. Why could he always be so composed? Surely that wasn't fair. Did I not affect him as much as he affected me? Then as he was running, human pace into the house Edward tripped. Tripped! "Since when do vampires trip?" I laughed as he regained his footing and continued into the house. "Since he met you and had you naked in his arms" he said unabashed. I blushed about fifty different shades of crimson. "I love it when you blush" he admitted with no trace of sadness in his eyes. Huh? Maybe he _was_ over his reluctance to change me into one of his family. Though his statement made me blush further. Then the strong light blinded me as we entered the big white bedroom, with the huge white bed covered in the filmy white nets, with the unnaturally pale skinned vampire and the bright red, crimson blushing girl, on a secluded island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Sounded like a horror movie waiting to happen when you put it like that, but I banished the thought from my head I trusted Edward he wouldn't, _couldn't_ hurt _me_. Would he? No he wouldn't, not purposefully and even if he did do something by accident it was my fault I'd practically forced him into it, he was reluctant because of my safety and anyway couldn't he just save me by changing me? It was then I realised how insane my thoughts would have sounded to an outsider and was yet again ecstatic Edward could not read my mind.


End file.
